Kataang Week 2015
by GeorgiaDawg99
Summary: Yay! Kataang Week! A collection of one-shots and drabbles based on the prompts give for this Kataang Week. Prompts are as follows- Day 1: Sleep Talking, Day 2: Change, Day 3: The Avatar State, Day 4: Home, Day 5: Heartbeat, Day 6: Story Telling, Day 7: Stress Relief. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It's Kataang Week! Whoo hoo! Hope you like my little one-shot for the first prompt, Sleep Talking. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Katara sighed. She had been having some trouble falling asleep lately. _"It's probably related to being pregnant,"_ she thought to herself, knowing when women were pregnant, they often experienced some side effects. She unconsciously put her hand to her stomach as she thought about the new life growing inside of her. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the baby. Katara had always loved kids and now was going to be a mom herself. She wondered what the baby would look like. Would it have her blue eyes? Or would it have Aang's grey eyes. She secretly wanted it to have Aang's eyes. Katara had always liked Aang's stormy grey eyes. Of course, she didn't just like his eyes. She'd always thought all of him was quite handsome. She turned over in bed so that she was facing her husband. Aang had the most peaceful expression on his face as he slept. He had a small smile gracing his face and Katara wondered what he was dreaming about. Aang murmured something incoherent in his sleep and Katara smiled. It'd been a while since she'd heard him talk in his sleep. She listened closer as he mumbled something else.

"Katara…our baby…beautiful…like you…" he mumbled. Katara's smile only grew. He was dreaming about their baby.

"Sweetie...I love you so much," Aang said, continuing to sleep talk. Katara felt heat rise to her cheeks. Even now, in his sleep, Aang could make her blush. As Aang continued to talk in his sleep, Katara remembered first time he talked in his sleep.

K-A-T-A-A-N-G-|-W-E-E-K

The first time Katara had heard Aang sleep talk after they'd run into Bato of the Water Tribe.

 _Katara rolled out her sleeping bag and climbed in it. She hadn't been tired when everybody else had gone to sleep, so she had gone and practiced waterbending in the river that ran near their campsite. She'd finally gotten tired and headed back to camp. As she now lay down in her sleeping bag, she yawned and closed her eyes. But before she could drift off into a nice and peaceful sleep, she heard Aang's voice._

" _Katara?" he said. Katara opened her eyes and looked over at him._

" _Yeah Aang?" she said. Aang didn't say anything else._

" _Aang?" Katara said a little louder this time. Still no response. Katara frowned. She must've imagined him saying her name. She was about to lay back down, when she heard Aang say her name a second time._

" _What is it Aang?" Katara said, sitting up. There was no response once again. Curious, Katara walked over to where the airbender lay. She found him fast asleep on Appa's leg. As she looked at him, she realized he must've been talking in his sleep._

" _Katara," Aang said again in his sleep. This time he continued though._

" _Please don't leave me," he said. Katara's eyes widened._

" _Why would I leave you Aang?" she asked him even though he couldn't necessarily hear her._

" _Please! I-I don't want you to leave me…" Aang said. Even asleep, his voice was so full of desperation that Katara felt her breaking._

" _I'm not going to leave you Aang," she said firmly, placing a hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder. It was as though Aang had heard her._

" _Promise?" he said._

" _I promise," Katara answered. Aang then sighed in his sleep and rolled over. He said nothing else and eventually Katara went back to her own sleeping bag._

K-A-T-A-A-N-G-|-W-E-E-K

Katara snuggled closer to her husband.

"I told you I'd never leave you," she murmured placing a kiss on his cheek. Aang sighed in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay! Day 2 of Kataang Week, which is Change! Sorry it's a day late. I'm on vacation and was busy all day yesterday. Anyways, enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

The sound of a lone Tsungi drifted from a quaint little tea shop located in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. In it gathered a motley little group of friends. At first glance, they didn't look like anything special, but if one took a second look, they'd recognize the heroes that ended the century long war against the Fire Nation. They'd see the warrior of the Southern Water Tribe who had figured out how to take down the Fire Nation airship fleet, the inventor of metalbending and self-proclaimed greatest earthbender of all time, and the newly crowned Fire Lord, a scar covering one side of his face. They'd see an elite Kyoshi warrior taking on a rather serious girl with black hair in a game of Pai Sho. Finally their eyes would fall on the blue eyed waterbender and the boy in yellow robes with an arrow marking his clean shaven head. As the Fire Lord served everyone tea, the Water Tribe warrior glared at him.

"Zuko! Stop moving!" he said. When everyone looked at him in confusion, the warrior explained.

"I wanted to do a painting, so that we always remember the good times together."

"Aw, that's very thoughtful of you Sokka," the waterbender, Katara said smiling. However, when she looked at the painting, he smile disappeared and she raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, why'd you give Momo's ears?" she asked.

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka said indignantly. Zuko, Mai, and Suki came over to look at the painting.

"At least you don't look like a bourcupine! My hair is not that spikey!" Zuko said gruffly.

"I look like a man," Mai said.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki questioned.

"I thought it'd look more interesting that way," Sokka said, defending himself and his so-called "art skills". A lemur jumped up, chittering.

"Oh, so you think you could do a better job Momo?" Sokka said, narrowing his eyes at the little animal. The boy with the arrow tattoos smiled softly from where he was sitting. He pushed himself up and quietly walked out the doorway that led to the teashop's balcony, stopping and patting his sky bison friend on the nose before continuing out to the balcony. He stared out over the city that lay in peace. Peace, that he, Avatar Aang, had helped bring with his friends. After a hundred years of war, the world had been left scarred and damaged, but Aang knew he and his friends could help get it back on the right track. Yes, change was in the air.

Aang was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Katara coming out to join him. A rosy blush marked her cheeks. Her ocean blue eyes met Aang's stormy grey ones the two exchanged smiles. Katara then pulled Aang into a warm embrace. Aang took time to enjoy the comforting feeling of her soft brown hair against his cheek and breathed in her comforting scent. When the two pulled away from each other, they looked out over the city as the sun set over it casting an array of oranges, yellows, and even purplish hues in the sky. Katara looked over at Aang, the avatar, the last airbender, her best friend, the boy she'd fallen in love with.

Aang, feeling her gaze, turned to look at Katara, the waterbender, his best friend, the girl he loved. No words were said, nor did they have to be. The gaze itself was so full of love that there was no need for speaking. Katara leaned towards Aang, her eyes drifting closed as she did so. Aang found himself leaning in to meet her, his eyes also closing. There was a split second of anticipation, then their lips met in a breathtaking passionate kiss. Katara threw her arms around Aang's neck and Aang's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer and therefore deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in sync as the setting sun cast a golden glow on the couple. The war was over, and times were changing for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Day 3 of Kataang Week! The prompt for this one is The Avatar State. It's a little bit shorter than the others. Enjoy and reviews are appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Rage. Cold, stone-hearted rage. It filled the usually peaceful avatar causing his eyes and tattoos to glow. The wind picked up around him, causing the trees to rock back and forth wildly. _"Destroy,"_ a voice in Aang's head commanded, _"Destroy them all."_ Aang raised his hand and brought it down in an arc of fire. Screams sounded in the air, pleas, enemies begging for mercy, but the angry avatar didn't hear them. He heard nothing except the voice in his head which ordered the complete and utter destruction of his enemies. Aang earthbended a huge boulder into the air and tossed it towards the enemy soldiers. That's when he heard it. The voice of an angel calling out to him among the darkness.

"Aang!" A hand grabbed his arm, warm and comforting.

It was her.

"Aang! Please! You have to calm down!"

His light.

"Sweetie, I know your angry, but you need to stop!"

His beacon of hope shining through the darkness.

"Please Aang! Come back to me!"

Katara.

The light in Aang's eyes and tattoos faded and the wind died down as he was came out of the avatar state. He looked around shakenly, his eyes taking in the destruction surrounding him, then landing on the young woman who held onto his arm.

"Katara…" Aang murmured. He fell into her arms and she held him tight. Tears ran down Aang's face.

"I did it again. I lost control," Aang said, devastated.

"Shhh," Katara said, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang said brokenly.

"It's okay Aang. Everything is going to be okay. I promise," Katara said hugging him close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is a day late too. I am still on vacation and therefore I've been busy. But here it is, Day 4 of Kataaang Week, Home. Sorry this one is so short. And again, I'll try my best to get these prompts in on time, but I won't always be able to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Aang watched as the Southern Air Temple faded off into the distance. His old home, gone. But that didn't mean he didn't have a home anymore. His thoughts drifted to what Katara had said.

K-A-T-A-A-N-G-|-W-E-E-K

 _Aang felt something inside of him snap as he looked at Monk Gyatso's skeleton. His eyes and tattoos glowed as he rose up in a ball of wind. The top of the small shelter broke and rubble flew around in the air. Sokka and Katara held on to a large rock as the wind blew against them. That's when Katara said it._

" _Aang! It's okay to be sad, and it's okay to angry. I went through the same thing when I lost my mother. But you still have a family! Sokka and I, we're you family now!"_

 _That brought Aang out of the avatar state. As the glow faded, Katara came over and held onto his hand. Aang collapsed in her arms._

" _I really am the last airbender," he had said, devastated. Katara had just hugged him tighter._

K-A-T-A-A-N-G-|-W-E-E-K

Even if the air nomads were gone and the Southern Air Temple was abandoned, Aang did have a home. As long as Katara was with him, he would be at home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Day 5, Heartbeat. This takes place during The Crossroads Of Destiny, when Aang was shot down by Azula. I hope y'all enjoy it, and as always, please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Katara watched with horror as Azula's lightning struck Aang. Tears welled in her eyes. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and the only coherent thought that formed in Katara's mind was "get Aang." The waterbender used the water around her to form a huge wave that carried her to the airbender that was hurtling towards the ground. She didn't care if anyone drowned in the massive wave, she just needed to get to Aang. She got to him just in time to catch him. The smell of burnt flesh came from his body. Crimson blood openly flowed from the gaping wound on Aang's back, mixing with the water that was puddled on the ground around them and turning it red. Katara looked up to see Zuko and Azula taking offensive positions toward her. " _Is this the end?"_ Katara thought. Suddenly, Zuko's Uncle Iroh shot a ball of fire towards his niece and nephew.

"Go! Get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" he said, turning to Katara just long enough to say those words. Katara wanted to thank the old man, but knew she did not have the time. As Iroh sent some more fire blasts at Zuko and Azula, Katara bent some water to carry her and Aang out of the cavern. Sokka, Toph, and the Earth King were right outside with Appa.

"Katara!" Sokka said. He ran over to his sister, but stopped when he saw Aang, bloody and burnt, completely still in her arms.

"Oh no…" Sokka said.

"We need to get out of here," Katara managed to choke out.

Sokka immediately took charge, ushering everyone toward Appa. He then helped Katara carry Aang up onto Appa.

"Yip yip," Sokka said, and Appa took off into the night sky. Katara put her head to Aang's chest, listening for his heartbeat, but heard nothing.

"No," Katara said hoarsely, "You can't be gone." She then thought of the water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. She pulled out the vial that held it and bent in out. The water circulated in her hand, casting a blue glow on her. Katara gently brought Aang into a position that allowed her to access the wound on his back. The ruined loose pieces of bloody and burnt flesh flapping in the wind. Katara bent the water into the wound, but nothing seemed to happen. Katara let out a heartbroken sob and clutched Aang closer to her chest. Suddenly his tattoos glowed and he let out a quiet groan. Katara gasped, pulling away to look at Aang's face. After a moment, Aang's eyes fluttered open. He saw Katara looking down at him. The wind tossed her brown hair about and her cerulean blue eyes stared down at him. _"Gosh she's beautiful,"_ Aang thought. He tried to speak, but found he could not. So, he did the next best thing and gave her a small smile. Katara returned a small smile and pulled him into an embrace. Much to his dismay, Aang found himself drifting off into a state of unconsciousness again. " _No! I don't want to go! I want to be able to stay awake. Must…stay…awake…"_

However, the pain was too much and Aang fell unconscious in Katara's arms. When Katara saw he was unconscious again, tear pooled in the corners of her eyes. _"At least he's alive and his heart is still beating,"_ she thought, trying to find a positive side to this whole disaster, _"Now I just got to keep him that way."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Second to last prompt for Kataang week, Story Telling, in which Katara and Aang tell their kids about the time they got stuck in the Cave Of Two Lovers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

"Tell us a story!"

Aang looked over at his 4 year old daughter, Kya.

"A story?"

"Yes!"

"Okay penguin," Aang said, using his nickname for his little girl. Aang sat down on the couch and Kya crawled up in his lap.

"What do you want the story to be about? Aang asked her. Just as he said this, his 8 year old son came rushing into the room. He skidded to a stop as soon as he heard the word "story."

"Ooh! Are you telling a story Daddy?"

Aang nodded and smiled at his first born.

"Yes I am Bumi. Would you like to join us?"

Bumi grinned and nodded, sitting down on the floor.

"Daddy? Daddy? Can it be a love story? Please, please, please!" Kya begged. Aang chuckled.

"Sure penguin. It can be a love story."

"Ick," Bumi said, sticking out his tongue, "Love is gross."

"Well you can leave then," Kya responded to her older brother. Before the two could start bickering, Aang spoke.

"Now kids, let's not fight. Your mother has been tending to Tenzin all morning and is exhausted. I'm sure you wouldn't want to bother her, right?"

Both kids shook their heads.

"Good. And Bumi, love is not gross at all. It is in fact the most beautiful and strongest of all human emotions. I don't expect you to get this now because most boys feel this way about love when their young, but when you get older, I assure you that you will feel differently."

Bumi nodded.

"Okay dad."

"That's my little soldier," Aang said, using his nickname for his son and reaching down to ruffle his hair.

"Can you tell the story now Daddy?" Kya asked.

"Sure," Aang replied smiling. The children focused intently on their father as he began.

"This is the story of The Cave Of Two Lovers," Aang began.

"Once there was a man and woman from separate villages. They loved each other very much, but their villages were at war, so they were not allowed to be together. However, the man and woman loved each other so much that they were willing to disobey their villages' orders. They learned earthbending from badgermoles and became the first people to know earthbending. They used their earthbending to create a labyrinth of tunnels through the mountain that divided their two villages. Only the two lovers knew how to solve the labyrinth. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost in the tunnels forever. The man and woman met up in the cave repeatedly, but one day, the man didn't come. He had been killed in the war. Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible demonstration of her earthbending. She could have destroyed them all! But instead, she declared the war over. The two villages built a city where they would all live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu in the two lover's honor," Aang finished.

"Wait? Aren't I named after the last king of Omashu?" Bumi asked.

"You sure are buddy," Aang said smiling, "King Bumi, a great friend of mine."

"Have you ever been in the Cave of Two Lovers daddy?" Kya asked.

"Actually, I have. It is where your mother and I shared your first kiss," Aang said, "There we were, our only torch quickly burning out. There was a saying in that cave: Love is brightest in the dark. So, we thought, maybe if we kissed, we could get out. So, as the light disappeared, we decided to go for it. Then, a bunch of crystals lit up above our head, leading the way out." Aang then chuckled, "Actually the crystals apparently just lit up because the torch went out and they only glow in the dark. But boy am I glad we kissed."

"So am I."

Aang looked up to see Katara smiling at him from the doorway.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good nap?" Aang said, lifting Kya up off his lap and walking over to his wife.

"Mhm," Katara said, nuzzling noses with her husband. The two then exchanged a tender kiss.

"Ick! Oogies!" Bumi sounded from behind them, while Kya just smiled at her parents display of affection.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Last day of Kataang Week. :'( Prompt for today is Stress Relief. I hope y'all have liked all my Kataang Week stories. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Although the war was over, there was still work to be done. Aang had to attend peace meeting after boring peace meeting. After one particularly stressful meeting, Aang came home absolutely exhausted. He went straight to his room and plopped down on the bed without even bothering to get into his nightclothes. He felt like some of these men just wanted to fight! _"Jeez,"_ Aang thought, _"Who knew putting the world back together could be so stressful!"_

There was a knock on his bedroom door and Aang lifted his head at the sound of it.

"Aang," Katara's voice came from outside his room, "Can I come in?" "Sure," Aang called out, not wanting to get up. The door creaked open and Katara poked her head in. When she saw her boyfriend laying face first on his bed, she walked over to him.

"Aang, are you okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah just the meetings and all," he explained, sitting up. Katara laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Aang, you're so tense. Don't they realize that you're only thirteen?" Aang shrugged. Katara's hands started to work at the knots in Aang's shoulders causing him to sigh in relief. She smiled.

"How about I get rid of that tension for you?" she said.

"Uggh," Aang faked a groan, "Not yoga again." Katara smiled again, remembering the time Aang was referring to. That had been before the attempted invasion of the Fire Nation, when Aang started to have horrible nightmares and Katara and the others had tried to help him relax.

"No, not yoga," she said, "I was thinking more along the lines of a massage. Here, take off your shirt." Aang pulled off the top part of the airbender robes he was wearing so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed bare chested. Katara sat down behind him and her hands started massaging his sore shoulders.

"That feels really good," Aang sighed. Katara smiled.

"Glad I can help."

She continued to massage him, her hands gliding over his sore muscles like those of an angel. Aang could feel the stress leaving his body as she got rid of the knots.

"Thank you Katara," he murmured as she finished massaging him.

"You're welcome Aang," Katara said smiling. She then pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Aang blushed and kissed her back. When Katara pulled back, she giggled at his red face.

"What?" Aang asked.

"It's just, it's really cute how you blush when I kiss you," Katara said smiling.

"Oh. Sorry," Aang said sheepishly, "I guess I'm just not used to being able to actually kiss you."

"Well, get used to it," Katara said smiling, then melded her lips to his once more.


End file.
